<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>J£nny by RinkuWolfe207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220033">J£nny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207'>RinkuWolfe207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Humor, Humor? Crack?, Is it canon?IDK, J£nny, Thirsty Nicole Haught, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Waverly went through a phase, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught just started dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissy Nedley sends Nicole an email.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Waverly had gone through a phase in high school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>J£nny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! <br/>Imma just leave this here.</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj6R2fdRSGw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole had always wondered about Waverly during her high school days. The brunette had obviously been a cheerleader captain. Waverly had even been dubbed the nicest person in Purgatory and had even gotten a sash, something the brunette had showed her a few weeks ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This. This was entirely unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hasn't even clicked play on the video and she's already all too aware of Waverly's lack-</span>
  <em>
    <span>choice </span>
  </em>
  <span>of clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hint of a toned abdomen and lithe thighs sure got her attention very quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole shifted uneasily on her desk chair, scoping the large room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank god I’m the only one here.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had received the video from Chrissy a few minutes ago, who had somehow gotten her personal email. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The email had read:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hey Nicole!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sorry for sending this to your personal email, but I didn't have your number and I didn’t want to send it to your work email sooooo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anyways, this is a project Waverly and I did with a couple of other people in our high school senior year. It was a </b>
  <b>
    <em>fun </em>
  </b>
  <b>time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Let’s just say Waverly was going through a phase lol, and we were being supportive.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You're welcome! ;D</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-Chrissy N.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PS- I’m sure she still has the outfit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PPS- I’m sure she can still fit in the outfit ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PPPS- Don’t worry about the guy, he moved out of Purgatory years ago</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PPPPS- YOU DIDN’T GET THIS VIDEO FROM ME!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[JENNY.MP4]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, Nicole was wondering whether or not to open the video at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed the paperwork sitting to the left of the computer. Nicole sighed, shaking her head. She closed the email, and picked up a pen to work on her paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she leaned back in her chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had entered the station yet, so she was still alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole fiddled with the blue pen in her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can't really be considering this. What if the sheriff comes in?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she placed the pen down. She clicked on her emails, opening the email Chrissy had sent to her. She pulled out her pair of earphones. She looked around the room again before placing her earphones into the port.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole clicked play on the video and immediately choked on air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The video started with Waverly laying down on a bed, clad in denim shorts and a sheer white top. The camera pans over Waverly as she gets on all fours.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole bit her bottom lip, feeling her face start to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Wake up in the evening gettin’ ready to go”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A quick shot of Waverly sitting up  on a motorcycle, opening a can of soda, clad in a pink jacket. Then Waverly, back in the pink room, placing a phone next to her ear.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Speed dial my girlies, grab a beer, they can never say no”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Waverly holding a black pug, an effect of multiple hearts on screen. The words J£nny appeared, pink and glittery.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aww cute dog.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole couldn't help but think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Put on my makeup and my Icees as we turn off the light”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A close up of Waverly putting on pink lipstick, looking deep into the camera, hoop earrings apparent, then the brunette pointing towards  a lamp on the desk, making the light turn off. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>That look-have I ever seen Waverly with pink lipstick?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Because everybody knows Jenny’s queen of the night”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The next shot is Waverly placing a white lollipop in her mouth. Then Waverly holding a black pug again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m rock and roll at heart”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then Waverly back on the motorcycle,a can of soda in her right hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course she's wearing shorts.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole leaned back in her chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Music tearing me apart”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Back to Waverly in the obnoxiously pink room, a couple of other girls joining, doing a couple of dance moves.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m always on my feet”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“(Baby I’m crazy for the beat)”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The camera pans down as Waverly dances.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m a slave to the floor”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A quick shot of a kitten and Waverly taking a drink from the soda can. Then back to the pink room with Waverly and the other girls dancing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“DJ turn this track up more”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If you don’t have this much swagger your name won’t be on the door”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The back part of the room falls down, exposing a couple of large lights.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>‘</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>They did this in highschool?!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole eyed the lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your love pump’s locked, about to explode”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Baby I’m yours sit back and enjoy the show”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your love pumps locked, gonna blow your load”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’ve got my knickers in a twist, baby don’t you know”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the lyrics left Nicole baffled and a little turn-Nicole shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Go hard or go home, never ending in tears”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Waverly holding the black pug.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cause we take pleasure in our leisure and our leisure is here”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A shot of Waverly practically humping the motorcycle.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole shifted in her chair awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah we act like it’s our birthday almost every night”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Back to Waverly dancing in the pink room, then another shot of Waverly humping the motorcycle. Then back to the pink room, but now there's a shirtless guy with black headphones around his neck.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We always party, always dancing till’ we see the sunshine”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The guy sprays something from two pink sprayers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your love pump’s locked, about to explode”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Baby I’m yours sit back and enjoy the show”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Waverly hooked an arm around the guy's neck. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then back to Waverly on the motorcycle, groping herself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your love pumps locked, gonna blow your load”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow, r-r-r-ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Got my knickers in a twist, baby don’t you know”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then back to Waverly in the pink room dancing, then back to Waverly on the motorcycle. Waverly let out a moan</b>
  <b>
    <em>,</em>
  </b>
  <b> a pink can in hand. Waverly shed her pink jacket, showing that she was wearing a crop top, and exposing her midriff. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole choked on air. She quickly cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Blow, blow, blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m ready to blow”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It ends with Waverly back away from the camera on the motorcycle, showing her cleavage.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only about two minutes long, but it definitely left Nicole breathless. She pulled the earphones from the computer. She then closed the video and exited her emails. She shifted in her chair, feeling her face burn. The last part of the video definitely got to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole suddenly felt hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly was still getting used to them being together, yet Nicole couldn't help but imagine how Waverly would sound if they would end up doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now, she has that moan stuck in her head. It made Nicole wonder what other sounds Waverly would ma-She heard a door open, and she leaned forward over her desk, picking up her pen and immediately went back to work, willing the heat in her cheeks to go away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed through the hallway until they reached the large room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nicole!” Waverly’s lovely voice reached her ears, making Nicole perk her head up. The brunette was wearing her large coat and her usual earmuffs, a box of donuts in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Wave!” Nicole smiled widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette glanced around the large room, walking further into the room. “Are you the only one here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. The Sheriff is out, and Lonnie...is being Lonnie. And Timmy is...somewhere. ” Nicole drawled. She tapped the pen against the desk in annoyance. “Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you and Wynonna were going to go do... what you always do on Wednesdays."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Turns out Wynonna made plans with Doc today and didn't bother to tell me til an hour ago. Over text." Waverly sighed, before perking up. "I didn't have anything else to do, and I knew you had an afternoon shift, so I brought you some donuts as a snack!" Waverly held up the box proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole grinned. "Well, thank you for thinking of me, Wave. Come on over." Nicole reached for Lonnie's chair for Waverly to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly walked past the small gateway, walked over and placed the box of donuts on Nicole's desk, glancing at the small stack of papers. "What were you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole felt her cheeks burn a bit. "Just filling out some paperwork." Nicole gestured for Waverly to sit. “I was surprised by how many missing items reports came in this week. Some items that went missing were just....weird.” Nicole moved the papers to the other side of the desk, placing the pen in its holder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, and placed her earmuffs along the edge of Nicole’s desk. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole felt her eyes trail to Waverly’s exposed midriff before rushing over to the box of desserts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Mr. Tims reported that he was missing about a dozen boots from his collection. Mrs. Downy reported that she was missing countless blankets that she had left out to dry. Although, I don't understand why she would leave them out to dry in this freezing weather.” Nicole opened the box of doughnuts, feeling her stomach rumble a little. “Mr. Woods reported a few missing axes from his shed. And Ms. P reported that a few of her toys went missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toys or... ‘toys’?” Waverly asked, her voice lowering to a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole picked a vanilla dipped doughnut from the box. “The second....She is one brave woman. She reported it to the Sheriff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly felt her face burn a little as she nodded in agreement. Waverly also picked up a vanilla dipped doughnut from the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to eat their doughnuts for a few comfortable seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something, Wave?” Nicole asked hesitantly. She had thought about the video, and the fact that it was Chrissy that had sent it to her. Maybe Waverly didn't want her to know about it at all? It made Nicole feel slight guilt about watching it the more she thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Waverly eyed Nicole curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I received something in my email from Chrissy.” Nicole could already feel the future death glare hitting the back of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just show you.” Nicole grabbed her mouse and opened up her email, and opened up the email Chrissy had sent her. She turned the screen a little in order for Waverly to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole nibbled on the remaining half of her doughnut as Waverly’s eyes trailed over Chrissy’s words...and the file at the bottom</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Did you watch it?” Waverly asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grimace, Nicole came clean. “I did. I’m sorry. I should have talked to you first an-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-It’s okay, I’m not mad.” Waverly interrupted her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You’re not?” Nicole asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I’m just surprised Chrissy sent the video to you. She didn’t want to send it to Champ during our high school days.” Waverly grimaced as she said her ex-boyfriend’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Nicole muttered, avoiding Waverly’s gaze. She continued to nibble on her doughnut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, Waverly spoke again, her tone a bit different. “Did you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole glanced at the brunette, noticing that her eyes had darkened a bit. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole thought back to a toned midriff and toned legs, and nearly choked on her doughnut.  She swallowed hard, and quickly reached over to the cold coffee she had left from the morning. She chugged the cold coffee, inwardly grimacing, and heaved a relieved sigh, lowering the cup. After a few seconds, she spoke, her voice a bit raspy. “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even mean to talk with that tone, but she spotted Waverly’s leg twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Waverly went back to eating her doughnut. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason. Do you want to have dinner once your shift ends?’ Waverly spoke up brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” Nicole smiled, picking up another doughnut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They enjoyed the rest of the doughnuts. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, back to I'm Here! <br/>See you all soon! <br/>:D</p>
<p>PS- The missing items reports are dumb lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>